Ii Kimochi
by the1whocriesintherain
Summary: this is going to be re-written eventually. i finished 358/2 days, and i just have to change some stuff. i don't know when i will write the new story
1. Ii Kimochi Act 1 Prologue

Ii Kimochi(prologue)

A note- I am going to try a different type of writing for this fanfic, consisting partly of a script like a play and partly normal writing. All together, what I mean is, the setting, time, and view of the scene will be said before the actual story begins, allowing for flashbacks, location changes, and time skips. I imagine this as a musical, with a narrator. I hate the drama that comes with having to add in words like 'said' and 'yelled' I believe that should be able to be portrayed through context clues.

EDIT- in all of the following chapters, problems from this scene are fixed. As in the whole 'Riku Replia prototype thing'

DISCLAIMER-everything but Experiment 27(aka Rika)= NOT MINE

Curtain opens. The scene shows a room in castle oblivion, Vexen stands next to capsule with a person inside it. Opposite him is a pile of bodies, all with some sort of deformation. One is still moving.

It has been only a few days since it was decided that that a replica would be needed of Riku to further test Sora's ability. Vexen has worked many hours on prototypes, all of varying gender, appearance, power, and error. His most recent mistake may yet still live.

Failed Experiment: How am I a failure? I speak, I move, I posses information. Why must I be left to die?

Vexen: You cannot walk. The only thing you may even be slightly good for is finding out what went wrong. It is time. She comes.

The capsule began to split open, pale smoke and steam rising from within it. A girl falls out, and remains on the floor. It is unknown if she is alive. Her hair is white all but a burst of blue from the back right side of her head. Vexen crouches beside her

V: Can you speak? Can you breathe?

He checked her pulse.

V: Another heatless, this one may have the same problem as you.

The Failed Experiment's eyes widened as the new heartless began to prop herself up with her hands. Globs of sticky goo from the capsule still dripped from her body. Vexen crouched by her, waiting. The heartless brushed hair out of her eyes, revealing them to be liquid purple-black in color. She cocked her head to one side, and spoke.

Experiment: What is this place?

V: This is my lab. I created you.

The experiment flushed, and hurried to arrange her body, which was she was still getting the hang of, into a bow.

E: Master…

V: Vexen. You may call me Vexen. Stay here for a moment.

Vexen rose and walked out of the room for a moment. The two experiments were left alone.

FE: He'll keep you.

E: What?

FE: Your legs work. You've already done more than I could right after I was born. I'll end up just like the other failures.

The Failed Experiment gestured to the bodies around her.

E: What's wrong with you? You seem fine to me.

FE: My legs do not work. I cannot walk. Master Vexen also said my emotions are too unstable for me to be able to be around nobodies without losing my mind.

Vexen returned into the room with a clipboard. He pulled a chair over to where the experiment was sitting.

V: answer the questions the best you can. Where are you?

E: Castle Oblivion.

V: Do you have a name?

E: Experiment Number 27.

V: What is a nobody?

E: A shell left behind by a person whose heart has been lost to a heartless.

V: What is a heartless?

E: A physical manifestation of the darkness in a person's heart.

V: What is Kingdom Hearts?

E: The Heart of all-

FE: How do you know all of that, you were born 10 minutes ago!

V: Silence. You were all designed to absorb information while you were still forming.

E: Kingdom Hearts is the heart of all worlds.

V: Why do we seek Kingdom Hearts?

The Experiment thought for a moment.

E: Because… with its power we can be whole?

V: Very good. I do believe you are the best prototype so far. We shall begin further experiments soon. Now then, as your first assignment, get rid of that failed experiment. Kill it.

FE: …. I knew it.

Vexen turned to leave, thinking his orders would be followed without hesitation.

E: M-Master Vexen! Is there no way we can keep her alive?

Vexen turned around. He felt a disturbance from where his heart would have been.

Vexen: That is a failed experiment. Completely worthless. I have no reason to keep it alive.

E: But even so, could we not keep her? As a companion for me…

Vexen stared. He was confused. He couldn't just hear the fear that the other experiment would die, he felt it. This worried him. There is was again. Worry. He wasn't supposed to be able to feel anything, but when the Experiment looked at him, he could feel. This called for further experimentation.

V:…. Very well. We will keep the abomination.

He felt it again as the Experiment recoiled at the word.

V: Get it up and come with me. I will show you to your room.

The experiment sighed in relief and went about lifting the failed experiment off the ground. Now that she was moving around and the goo from the capsule had all fallen off, he could see her more clearly. Her hair was cream-white with one clump of baby blue growing from the back right side of her head. She was about 5'4, shorter than Zexion. Then Vexen felt another emotion, embarrassment. It hadn't bothered him before, when he couldn't feel, but now the fact that it was improper for him to be in a room alone with naked girls hit him. He turned away and didn't look back.

V: I'll be back in a moment.

He turned and left the room. He knew there was a wardrobe in the experiment's room that was full of many clothes of different shapes and sizes, but for now he just grabbed 2 spare coats from his room. He tossed them into the lab and stood by the door.

V: Put those on and then come out.

Vexen stood outside the door and waited. He could feel his face was still flushed red. After a moment, the experiments emerged, wearing the coats. The failed experiment was on experiment 27 piggyback. Vexen nodded and led them down the hall, showing them to their room.


	2. Ii Kimochi Act 1 Scene 1

Ii Kimochi

-EDIT-

As this takes place before Chain of Memories starts, they don't know about Riku yet, so she is just an experiment that Vexen made.

At this point, here is what has passed. Experiment 27 has acquired clothes and no, Vexen didn't pick them, so wipe that smirk off your face.. She wears a black top (like winery from FMA, but with straps) as well as a black skort(meaning it has built in shorts underneath a skirt) and slightly plat formed black boots. The Failed experiment wears the same top, but also a longer, flowier skirt. She still cannot walk and is confined to a wheelchair. The curtain opens to reveal the stage. Several members are on stage, talking.

Demyx: You suppose Vexen actually has something this time?

Axel: I doubt he would bother showing a mistake to the superior. Maybe he finally did something right.

Vexen(off stage): I heard that.

Vexen enters with Experiment 27, who is standing behind him, trying to remain concealed.

V: Oh stop that!

He pulls 27 out from behind himself and steps back.

V: Well, what do you think? She talks, walks, functions!

D: Well, she is CUTE.

Demyx comes closer to 27. 27 looks at him, and relaxes.

D: You got a name?

27: Experiment number twenty-

Axel: No, not your number, your NAME.

27appears confused.

A: Don't tell me she doesn't have a name!

V: She's a prototype. She won't last forever, giving her a name would just make us get attached.

Luxord: Rich, Vexen. We can obviously get attached in the first place.

V: Well actually-

A: I think we should call her Rika.

D: You got that from a manga.

A: Did not. She's a female _repLICA_, we should call her Ri_KA_.

V: Like I was saying. In this one's case, you can-

27: I like Rika-

V: Do NOT interrupt me.

27 recoils. Almost immediately after, the rest of the organization recoils as well.

D: Wha… What was that?

V: As I was trying to say before I was so rudely INTURRUPTED**. **

Demyx and Axel look away, they don't appear fazed.

V: When she feels something strongly, it seems to reflect off of whoever is nearest to her. Heart or no heart, anytime she feels something, anyone around her does too. So watch what you say to her.

The other members exchange glances. Luxord and Deymx whisper inaudibly. 27, who was growing tired of standing, sits. The lights on the stage make her pale colored skin and hair stand out even more against the black of her clothes, and she gets an adorable-like-a-fluffy-little-kitten look.

A: So then, Rika.

Axel crouches down next to 27

V: She doesn't have a name! She doesn't need one.

Axel stands up and he and Vexen glare at each other. Xemnas enters. The stage is rigged with many rising platforms and smoke machines to give the proper effect when someone enters the scene.

X: I do hope there is a good reason for you asking an audience with everyone, Vexen.

Saix, Larxene, Zexion(Squeee!), Xigbar, Leauxus, Maruxia, and Xaldin enter.(note- spellcheck hates me right now)

La: My my my! What have we here?

Larxene approaches 27. She crouches by her.

La: Aren't you cute. (turning to Vexen) Your latest project?

V: Indeed. This is-

A: Rika.

V: As I was saying, This is Experiment 27.

A: No, this is Rika. Because I said so.

X: Silence.

The Organization looks to Xemnas.

X: For what reason, have you brought this 'Rika' to my attention?

V: My lord(yes, they can call him my lord.). As this is the closest my experimenting has come to creating a replica human, I beg that you may consider supplying me with the equipment I need to further my experiments.

Xemnas looks from Rika, to Vexen.

Xi: Further experiments? Just use the dusks. If they destroy her, no huge loss, just make a better one.

S: I tend to agree. No reason to spend money unless we need to.

Saix snaps his fingers and a duck appears. Rika rises and moves to hide behind Vexen. Vexen moves out of the way and gestures for her to go. She shakes her head no. He pushes her forward. The dusk moves forward to attack. Music that sounds like a mix between Sephiroth's theme and the music from Pirates of the Caribbean starts playing for the fight sequence. The organization moves away as Rika and the Dusk dance/fight. Rika is far clumsier and trips frequently. She eventually falls and the dusk moves in.

R: N-NOOOOOO!

Rika's voice cuts through. The Organization members cover their ears, in pain. The duck stumbles backwards, and disappears. The Organization recovers.

Z: That was… a sonic attack.

V: Oh my, how unexpected!(Vexen is now dancing around like a kid on Christmas.) How lovely! This could be used greatly to our advantage! And-

X: You may keep it.

V: Huh?

X: Continue battling it against tougher nobodies and heartless. Train it. Now leave. I have things to tend to.

V: Ye-yes sir!

Vexen grabs Rika, who is allowing Axel and Demyx is poke at her neck curiously, and drags her offstage. The other members dispearse, leaving all but Saix and Xemnas left.

S: He may actually have something this time, something that may prove useful.

X: Did you hear what he said before we came? That heartless, it reflects emotions.

S: And what of it?

X: I felt it.

S: You WHAT?

X: I felt. For a moment. I… felt it when it looked at me. It was… strange. Not enjoyable at all.

Xemnas walks across the stage.

X: Keep it away from me. Always. I do not wish to feel, it would greatly hinder our progress. You will be sure it stays away from me. Set it so that Zexion and Leauxes keep an eye on Vexen, I do not want him doing anything with that thing without my knowledge.

Xemnas exits

S:…. You were not the only one. However… While you may resent feeling… I only wish to know it once again.

Lights down. End of Scene.


	3. Ii Kimochi Act 1 Scene 2

Ii Kimochi

Act 1, scene 2

_Lights up. A white room in the castle in The World That Never Was. Vexen and luxord are talking off to one side. Opposite them, Lexaeus is observing from a balcony-like thing(you know when Saix talks to Sora in TWTNW? That kind of balcony.) For some reason, nobody not on the balcony can see him. In the center of the stage, Rika is sitting on the floor, the failed experiment is sitting next to her in a wheelchair. Spotlight on Rika and FE._

R: So now I have a name. I think everything is going to be okay, I really do.

FE: Anyone ever tell you that your optimistic personality gets REALLY annoying?

_Rika turns away in a huff._

R: Larxene says I'm cute.

_Pause. Rika spins back around, excited._

R: Hey, maybe now that I have a name, you'll get one too! Or maybe I could name you!

_FE faceplams_

_Spotlight moves to Vexen and Luxord_

L: So now she has a name. You're really gambling with fate now, Vexen.

V: Can the gambling jokes. They're not funny.

L: Ohhhh, is the new father stressed?

V: I am NOT her father. I may be her creator, but not her father.

L: Fine, surrogate father. After all, it's not like you named her, that was-

_Enter Demyx and Axel in schoolboy uniforms(cue squealing fangirls)In my fanfic, they are young enough to be in high school, as is Zexion and eventually, Roxas. So during the day, they go to school._

A: Somebody mentioning me?

V: What are YOU doing here Axel?

A: I heard that Rika was going to start her training. I thought I'd come watch.

L: Who told you?

A: Saix. Seems he's taken a bit of a liking to her.

V: Why would you say that?

A: He seemed worried.

_Spotlight moves over to Lexaeus. Zexion enters, also in a schoolboy uniform._

Le: Took you long enough.

Z: Saix stopped me on the way here. He told me not to let Vexen give Rika too tough of opponents.

Le: It's kind of fun to see him worried. I wonder if he's got a little crush.

Z: He can feel when he's around her. We all miss it, so of course we enjoy being around a heartless that lets us have emotions.

_Spotlight moves to show Saix enter under the balcony, then exit. Lights up on the whole stage. Rika dashes over to Vexen, Axel, and Luxord._

R: Hey! Since I have a name, can we give my sister a name?

V: Sister?

R: The other experiment! She should have one too!

V: That does it!

_Rika recoils. The others shift uncomfortably(whenever Rika feels intense emotion, part of the pit orchestra plays to express it. Yes, this is a musical.)_

V: Never mind that! We need to get your training started! Get ready!

_Rika moves to center stage. Heartless enter. One is obviously Saix in disguise. Pit begins playing the melody to 'Be A Man' from 'Mulan'. Vexen circles Rika_

V: Let's get down to business! There's no time, for fun!

L: Why did you make a daughter? You would have preferred, a son!

V: You're the saddest thing I've ever made, but you can bet, before we're through. Missy I'll, take your heart, from you…

_The author falls down because the line makes no sense!_

V:(Gesturing to Demyx and Axel) Tranquil as a forest, but on fire, within. Once you find your center, you are soon, to win.

V: You're a spineless pale, pathetic lout, and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll take your heart, from you.

FE: I'm never gonna catch my breath.

R: Better say goodbye to those who knew me.

A: I feel like a fool, even more than him(gestures to Demyx).

Le: This guy's got 'em scared to death.

Saix: Hope he doesn't see right through me.

D: Now I really with that I knew how to swim!

The Heartless: Lose your heart…

D: You must be swift as a coursing river!

A: With all the strength of a raging fire!

_Flames shoot up around Axel when he says 'fire'_

The Heartless: Mysterious as the dark side of the moon…

V: Time is racing towards us! Till Kingdom Hearts' complete. Heed my every order, and we shant, be beat.

_Vexen comes face to face with FE_

V: You're unsuited for, the rage of war, so pack up, go home, you're through.

_Pushes her out of wheelchair. Rika is fighting much better by now._

V: How could I? Steal your heart? From you.

The Heartless: Lose your heart…

D: You must be swift as a coursing river!

A: With all the strength of a raging fire!

_Flames shoot up around Axel when he says 'fire'_

The Heartless: Mysterious as the dark side of the moon…

_A capello(without background music)_

The Heartless: Lose your heart…

All: You must be swift as a coursing river! With all the force of a great typhoon! With all the strength of a raging fire!(_Pit comes back in_) Mysterious as the dark side of, the moon!

_All exit but Zexion, Lexaeus, and Saix. Spotlight on Zexion and Lexaeus._

Le: Well, that ended well. I suppose we'd better go tell the Superior.

_He begins to exit. Zexion remains._

Le: Coming?

Z: Yeah….

_Lexaeus exits._

Z: Just because we can feel. I only worried about her... I don't feel anything. I shouldn't. But why do I still feel this now that she has left?

_He exits. Spotlight on Saix. Light orchestration from 'Not While I'm Around'_

S: Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm….. Around.

_Lights down. End of scene._


	4. Ii Kimochi Act 1 Scene 3

いい気持ち

Act 1 Scene 3

A white room in the castle inTWTNW. All of Organization 13 is talking amongst themselves, evenly dispersed across the stage(because I don't feel like typing out all of their stinkin names). Rika and Xemnas are not present. Spotlight dimly in Axel and Demyx. (note- they are all in their coats)

A: For a whole day?

D: I didn't think she would get so loud. Even with the amp, I still couldn't hit that note with the Sitar. I didn't even imagine Rika could, or leave my ears ringing for a day after.

A: Nice.

Spot moves over to Zexion and Leauxes.

Z: So today we move out.

Le: Now that that witch is gone, it's not like anything is stopping us.

They all move out of the way as Xemnas enters. Spot on Xemnas.

X: I have decided the group that will take up position at Castle Oblivion.

The Organization gathers begins chatting worriedly. Dimming on lights. Spot on Demyx and Axel.

D: Really hope I get to stay here. I don't think I could stand having to babysit the Keyblade kid.

A: I kinda want to go. A new place, a new room, an extension on my homework….

Lights back up.

X: Zexion, Leaxus, Vexen. You will work the basements. I don't belive there will be much to worry about down there,

Zexion, Leauxes, and Vexen nod.

X: Take the experiment with you as well. Continue its training there.

V: Yes sir.

Demyx is obviously unsettled by this.

X: As for the top levels and dealing with Sora-

D: Superior! Might I work the lower levels as well?

A: I thought you said you wanted to stay?

X: No. And there will be no further interruptions. Understood?

D: Yes, sir.

X: Good. As for the upper levels…

Lights dim again. Spot on Demyx and Axel. This part should be pretty rapid fire.

A: Dude, what the hell?

D: Sorry. I just…. I don't trust Vexen not to hurt her.

A: Who? Larxene? I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself…

D: No, not Larxene, Rika!

A: Why? It's not like Vexen ever hurts her too bad in training.

D: Not from what I've seen. Last week, to find out how she faired against lightning, he shocked her until she nearly fainted!

A: Then why doesn't she just tell him to stop?

D: You don't think she wants to?

A: Maybe she's just stubborn-

D: YOU DIDN'T SEE HOW SCARED SHE WAS!

Spot moves over to the Organization. They all stare for a second and then continue with their conversation.

D:(Quieter now) She's terrified of Vexen. I get the feeling she did ask him to stop and he might have smacked her for it.

A: Is it really a concern of yours?

D: You've never heard it. Her voice, when she sings, it's like a bell. Like a light at the end of a dark tunnel.

A: Wait, you-… Ah. I see. All right. I understand.

D: Please don't tell anyone.

A: Oh, I won't.(he begins to exit)

D: Axel!

Lights back up.

X: Axel!

A: Yes Superior?

X: You will act as a messenger between The World That Never Was and Castle Oblivion.

A: Yes, sir.

All exit but Axel and Demyx. Demyx crosses to the other side of the stage into the darkness. Lights dim back down. Spotlight on Axel.

A: (Deviously)Don't worry, Demyx, I'll keep your secret.

Exits. Spotlight on Demyx. Light orchestration.

D: Nothing's gonna harm you… Not while I'm around…

He exits. Lights down. End of Scene.


	5. Ii Kimochi Act 1 Scene 4

いい気持ち

Act 1 scene 4

Lights up. The stage is still black except for two spots. Namine is sitting in a chair, drawing, on one side of the stage. Behind her is a white single bed, as well as a small white wardrobe. Opposite her, Rika is putting a few things into her wardrobe. Each item is identical to Namine's, but is black. A balcony is towering over each side of the stage. Zexion enters by Rika.

Z: Hey.

R: Oh, hi.

She stops putting things away and sits on the bed.

R: Have you heard anything about what's going to happen to Rena?

Z: Rena?

R: The other experiment. She needs a name too, it's not fair that only I have one.

Z: Well she IS a cripple. You're stronger than her 8 to 1.

R:(going on defensive) So? She's just as much alive as I am! She shouldn't be treated any different.

She turns away from him on the bed. He sits down next to her and turns her back around. A whistle blows in the pit. She recoils.

Z: Why do you do that? Whenever something gets too much, why do you just run from it?

R:Because Vexen told me to.

Black steam fires on the nearer balcony, signaling someone has enters. They remain in darkness. Those on stage do not notice.

Z: What do you mean he told you to?

R: I mean he told me to just drop it. He said not to get to excited by anything, otherwise I'll hurt someone. He even put this on me.

She puts her leg on the bed and pulls down her sock, revealing a band. Zexion leans to try and touch it. A whistle blows in the pit, louder this time, and Rika recoils. Zexion and Namine have jumped as well.

R: Whenever I feel anything too strongly, I get punished. It's better to just let things go. There's no point in striving for something you know is out of your reach.

Z: That's not true.

Rika looks at him. The whistle blows softly.

Z: Even if you know something might be impossible, you should never stop reaching for it.

He reaches for the band. The whistle blows louder.

Z:(raising his voice to drown out the whistle)if you just keep trying-

The whistle screams. Rika is obviously in pain. Zexion rips the band off. They both stare at it. The whistle has stopped and light flute is heard. They both turn away.

Z: You might just reach it.

Rika does not turn around.

Z: Why is that?(Rika does not respond) The band is off. The excitement should be gone, why can I still feel your heart racing?

Rika still refuses to face him.

Z: I'll be in the Basement of this castle for the mission, but I can sneak out. I want to get to the bottom of this. Sora shouldn't be at the third floor until Tuesday, so meet me there at 12:00 on Monday. I hope that I'll see you there.

He exits.

N: You don't need to do any more investigating on this matter.

Rika shoots Namine a dirty look.

N: You like him. A lot. (She begins crossing over to Rika) It's pointless though, all nobodies ever feel is emptiness.

R: You back off. It's not my fault my emotions effect you in the opposite of everyone else.

N: I would say it's your fault. If you had fought harder for a room with your precious little crippled sister, I could still have a room to myself.

A: A catfight! I knew something good would come out of you two rooming together.

Axel has descended from the balcony. Namine has reached Rika, who has gotten off her bed. They both face Axel.

A: Well? Don't stop just because I'm here.

Rika and Namine glare at each other. Axel puts his hands on Rika's shoulders. The pit plays lightly.

A: Come on Riks(pronounced Reeks, but cuter). You're not alone on it. Everyone in the organization has admitted to not liking her one bit. I happen to know of at least two guys who like you more than they should.

Rika spins around.

R: Really?

N: oh come on. Who would ever like you?

Pit plays louder. Namine backs away.

A(while exiting): I see my work here is done.

Pit begins What If This Feeling?

N: What is this feeling, so sudden and new?

R: I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you.

N: My pulse is rushing.

R: My head is reeling.

N: My face is flushing.

RN: What is this feeling? Vervid as a flame. Does it have a name? Yes. Loathing. Unadulterated loathing.

N: For your face.

R: Your voice.

N: Your clothing!

RN: Let's just say, I loathe it all. Every little rate however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing loathing you my whole life long!

Organization placed at CO enter and flock around Rika.

O: Dear little Rika you are just too good! How do you stand it I don't think I could! She's a terror she's a tarter we don't mean to show a bias but miss Rika you're a martyr.

R: Well, these things are sent to try us…

O: Poor miss Rika forced to reside, with someone so disgusting and vile, we just want to tell you, we're all on your side! We share your loathing.

Simultaneously

RN: What is this feeling so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. My Pulse is rushing, my head is reeling-

O:Unadulterated loathing. For her face, her voice, her clothing! Let's just say- we loath it all!

RN: Oh what is this feeling? Does it have a name?

O: Every little trait however small, makes our very flesh begin to crawl

All: Ahhh… Loathing!

RN: There's a strange exhilaration,

O: Loathing!

RN: in such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong!

O: So strong!

RN: Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last, and i will be loathing for forever loathing. Truly deeply loathing you…

O: Loathing you….

RN: My whole life long!

O: Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!

Rika and Namine turn their backs.

RN: Hmph!

Song ends. Lights down. End of scene.


	6. Ii Kimochi Act 1 Scene 5

いい気持ち

Act 1 Scene 5

Lights up. A floor in CO(Castle Oblivion, if you haven't figured it out by now). Rika is pacing around alone. Time has passed since the last scene. Between that and this, some sort of dance number to indicate time passing has happened. It showed Rika training, Sora fighting, Axel being… well Axel. And Zexion and Rika passing by each other and exchanging glances. Saix also goes by a few times, trying to be inconspicuous. Anyway, the scene.

R: Why am I so nervous? I've talked to Zexion before, why should this be any different? But there was always SOMEONE else there. And I guess it's a bit more awkward because this time we'll be alone.

Off to one side of the stage, Demyx is sitting with his Sitar, eating. It is heavily implied he is NOT in CO.

D: Man, I wish I was there. If what Axel said was right, then Rika's getting worked 10 times too hard by that jerk. –sigh- I wish I could help her.

Zexion joins Rika.

Z: Sorry, I had I bit of trouble getting away. I think Axel is suspicious.

R: Uh, yeah, Axel. You know him, always suspicious. Ha ha ha…

Awkward silence. The audience wonders if someone forgot a line.

Z: Why are you so nervous?

R: I don't know.

Rika plops onto the ground. Zexion approaches her.

R: I really don't know.

Z: I don't know either, so why don't you tell me what's going through your head, and we can try to figure it out.

R: It's not that easy.

Zexion sits opposite her

Z: Why not?

R: Because I don't want to say the wrong thing. Especially not to you. See? Right there. I shouldn't have told you that. Now you must think I'm creepy or weird.

Z: I do think you're weird. A heartless that gives nobodies the ability to feel.

R: Now I would have rather had anyone but you tell me that.

Z: Why?

R: Because they don't make me feel like this.

Z: Likewise.

R: Huh?

Z: If I had to take verbal abuse from anyone, I wouldn't want it to be you. You're different. I… Don't want you to be sad, and not just because I can feel what you feel.

Silence

R: lately, I think some of the Organization has been able to feel without me being there, or at least they're trying to. Do you try?

Z: I try, and I do.

R: Really?

Z: Even when you're far away, I feel it. I want to protect you.

R: I know!

Zexion seems surprised.

R: I mean, when I know that I can't be near you all the time I feel scared. Scared that something might happen to you if I'm not there to stop it.

Spot on stage opposite to Demyx. Saix enters.

S: What should I do? If the superior finds out about how much I've been worrying about her…

Spot on Demyx. He stands.

D: I have to do something.

Zexion stands and helps Rika up, leading to her almost crashing into him. (Fangirls everywhere scream bloody murder)

R: You don't need to worry. I know- I'm not the brightest, but I'm getting stronger every day.

Demyx finishes the line with Rika.

D: Every day.

Pit begins playing "Not While I'm Around" the audience is relived that they don't have to hear anymore lead-ins.

D: Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, Rika, not while I'm around. Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays. I'll send 'em howling, I don't care, I've got ways.

S: No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Others can dessert you- not to worry, whistle, I'll be there. Demons will charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time… Nothing's gonna harm you.

DS: Not while I'm around.

R: Not to worry, not to worry, I may not be smart but I ain't dumb. I can do it, put me to it, show me something I can overcome. Not to worry, Zexion.

Rika hugs Zexion. Large creshendo louder from pit, then back down.

R: Bein' close and, bein' clever, ain't like bein' true. I don't need to, I would never hide a thing from you. Like some…

R: Like the reason we need Kingdom Hearts. Master Vexen said it was to be whole, which isn't a complete lie, but you all want it so you can know you exist, right?

Zexion pushes her aside and turns away.

Z: He probably didn't tell you because you wouldn't understand. A heartless feels complete by stealing other hearts. A nobody…. Just, is. We have no proof we really exist. Without a heart to feel with, how can we be sure?

R: I can see you.

He turns back around. She approaches him and places her hand where his heart would be.

R: And I can feel you. That's all the proof I need. You are here, existing right in front of me.

He hugs her

Z: Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, Rika, not while I'm around.

D: Demons 'll charm you with a smile.

S: For a while.

R: But in time.

All: Nothing's gonna harm you…

Hold 'I'm'

D: Not while I'm…

S: Not while I'm…

Z: Around.

Zexion kisses Rika on the forehead. They continue their hug. Lights down. Pit plays ominously. Axel is heard laughing evilly offstage.

End of scene.


End file.
